Parties and Pride
by Lilly Winters
Summary: "Gir has never had a birthday party before so I decided to throw him one this year." Dib realizes that perhaps Zim does have a soft spot for Gir after all... Zim and Gir friendship!


**A/N**

**Here is a quick Zim and Gir friendship fic for ya! It may also be interpreted as a Zim and Dib friendship, but whatever floats your boat :). It is a very short one but it is sweet. I hope you like it and remember to review!**

**I do not own Invader Zim or anything. This is just written for my awesome fans ^-^**

"You filthy human, go home all ready!"

Zim's voice could be heard echoing through the town as the annoyed Irken angrily pushed the boy away once again. A portion of the supplies he was holding fell to the sidewalk and he growled in frustration.

"Now look what you have done, Dib-stink!"

Dib stared at the alien in disbelief.

"Okay, what is going on with you?"

"What are you saying?" He raised an eyebrow as he picked up another box.

"I'm saying that I have been following you for twenty minutes now and you haven't even tried to fight me once. And what is up with all of those supplies?"

"Foolish human. Zim has better things to do than to waste his time on you!"

He walked away, but Dib continued to follow. When Zim spun around to yell at him, one of the bags he was carrying flew open and the contents spilled onto the ground. Zim stomped his foot and yelled.

"Why are you still pestering me, Dib-beast? I do not wish to play your little games right now. I am busy, so be gone with you!"

"Is that a party hat?" He pointed out.

Zim's eye grew large as he eyed the item hesitatingly.

"Um…no?" He replied more as a question than a statement.

"Yes it is. I'm looking right at it!"

Zim did not know how to avoid the question, so he went with what he was best at: insulting the big-headed annoyance.

"Your voice is stupid!"

He shook his head at the lame insult and ignored him.

"You even have balloons and candles and streamers. Is this all for a party?"

Zim sighed because he realized the boy would not leave him alone soon.

"If you must know, it is Gir's birthday."

"So?"

"You dare say Gir's birthday does not matter?" He yelled in anger.

"No. I'm saying I didn't think you would care."

Zim looked hurt by the comment, but went on with his reasoning.

"He has never had a birthday party before so I decided to throw him one this year."

"Really?" Dib was shocked as he learned Zim's plans. He never knew Zim could show compassion for others.

He nodded and walked towards his base, but stopped.

"Dib-human."

"Huh?"  
>The invader struggled with himself before finally facing Dib.<p>

"Unfortunately, we are not the most 'popular' among your race. That does not bother me, but Gir wants a party and to have a party you need people. More specifically, friends. And seeing that the only ones Gir and I know are the roboparents, the gnomes, and minimoose, that does not make for much of a party."

He stopped abruptly and found it difficult to voice his thoughts.

"And?"

He sighed in defeat.

"Would you come to my base tonight for Gir's birthday party, Dib-human?"

His mouth hung slightly at the request. Zim was inviting him over to his base? And he didn't even have to ask? He saw that as a perfect opportunity to plant some cameras in his base and was about to accept the offer excitedly, but glanced at Zim and faltered. Zim was not social in the least and he could tell it was difficult for him to push his pride out of the way enough to invite him over. Plus, he was doing this all for Gir. He was not going to benefit from his presence at all. As a matter of fact, it was more of a disadvantage for him. He was risking his mission and his identity by inviting the human into his base so freely just for his robot companion, yet he was still doing it. Dib could not take advantage of that.

"Well?" Zim huffed.

He snapped out of his thoughts and nodded.

"Sure. Yeah, I'll come."  
>"Good. The party will be at 8:27."<p>

Zim was about to march off, but Dib stopped him

"8:27? Why is it at such a random time?"

"That is Gir's favorite time of the day."

"Why?"

His eyes widened.

"I don't really know." He shuttered as he thought of his odd robot. He turned suddenly and walked towards his house.

"Oh, and Dib-beast?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled as much as he could manage.

"Thanks."  
>Dib nodded and watched as Zim opened the door to his base and stepped inside. He happened to see Gir sitting on the couch in the background, giggling excitedly at his master's arrival.<p>

Dib smiled.

"Maybe he does have a heart somewhere in him…" He chuckled and began his walk home so that he may get ready for the birthday party that was to take place that night.

**A/N**

**Okay, I know it was extremely short, but I thought it was pretty cute. I hope you liked it and expect more like this!**


End file.
